i love my family (but they do not define me)
by swanglade37
Summary: and if you say we are all the same we will hunt you down; or, the thirteen Weasley cousins, their similarities and their differences
1. The First One-Teddy

**The First One**

His favorite _hair_ color is turquoise, but his favorite _color_ is dark blue.

He considers the Potter kids his little siblings, even if his godfather has never been more than 'Uncle Harry'.

His daughter was a complete accident, but he was never upset about her existence.

He loves his grandmother, wife, and little sister more than anyone else.

He never regretted his decision to join the Aurors, but he does regret his decision to stay with them after his partner of nearly four decades, Natalie McDonald, quits.

He only felt like he didn't belong in the Weasley family on Victory Day, when it would be just him and Gram at his parents' graves

He realized he loved Victoire when he was sixteen, but he didn't confess it to her until the day she leaves for Hogwarts for the last time.

He's a Hufflepuff and he's damn _proud_ of it.

The longest he's ever gone without tripping or falling over is an hour back when he was getting married. He thinks it's because of that fact alone that his grandmother comes up to him after the ceremony and tells him she's never been prouder of him.

He dies when he's 129, and he's just happy to meet his parents.


	2. The Patient One-Victoire

**The Patient One**

Her favorite color is turquoise.

The worst period of time in her life was the seven years her sister was missing.

She doesn't regret her daughter's conception out of wedlock, but she _does_ regret telling her French family _before_ the wedding and not _after_.

The man she loves most will always be her father, but Teddy is only ever a quarter of a spot behind him in her mind.

She loved her Healer training, but knew she couldn't stomach all of the various magical incidents adult witches and wizards get into. That's why she applied for the position of matron/mediwitch at Hogwarts. It's still a little sickening at times because most (emphasis on _most_) adults have more sense than teenagers, but it's also _very_ amusing. As a Weasley, she can appreciate that.

Respect from her is not easily earned, but once someone has it, she loves them forever.

She first fell _in_ love with Teddy when she was thirteen, but she had loved him all of her life anyway. He's the only person she'd ever even considered marrying. And no matter was the press might think, it was definitely _she_ thathad proposed to _him_.

She's a Hufflepuff. At first she was heartbroken, having convinced herself somehow that Gryffindor was the only acceptable House, and because of her Sorting she'd be disowned. She was sorely mistaken, of course, but it took a long talk with her parents to accept it.

When they were kids and played Rapunzel in the Burrow's orchard, she was the only one of her female cousins who didn't mind being Rapunzel-as long as Teddy was the prince, of course.

She dies when she's 124. She's content to have lived a full life, and her only regret is that she died before the Cannons ever beat the Harpies. (Uncle Ron had converted her when she was six, and she remained a stalwart fan until the day she died.)


	3. The Grudge Holding One-Molly

**The Grudge Holding One**

Her favorite color is dark green.

She's always preferred spells to boys, and no one in her family is surprised when she's the only one of her cousins to remain unmarried. The Prophet writes an article about it. She gleefully burns every copy she can get her hands on.

After Lucy's husband died, she was essentially the other parent to their kids. Lucy doesn't have to say anything; Molly knows when her sister needs her, and nothing will convince her otherwise.

She doesn't express emotions that easily, but she loves her parents and Lucy more than anything.

All of her distant acquaintances are confused when she takes over from Professor Flitwick after he retires, but she's always loved Charms, and, as the third of thirteen grandkids, she knows _all_ of the best ways to deal with teenagers. Besides, she would rather retire from the Dueling Circuit while she's at the top of her game than quit in disgrace.

She's proud of her nephew for finding an area he excelled at from a young age, but she's prouder of her niece for channeling the bitterness from her father's death into _damn_ good spellcasting. She's not at all surprised that one graduates from the Auror training program at the top of her class, and the other opens a very popular bakery.

She's always been self-sufficient, so it surprises her how broken she is after her grandfather's death. Not Granddad Arthur, Granddad Nate, Mum's father.

She's the first Ravenclaw of her generation of Weasleys, and also the first to be Sorted, a fact she rubs in Vicky's face, because although Vicky's four months older than her, 'M' alphabetically trumps 'V'. She's never told anyone that she was almost Sorted into Slytherin and begged for Ravenclaw.

She hates the nickname 'Mol-Mol'. Really, she does!

To everyone's shock, she lasts the longest of all of her cousins: 132 years. She wishes she had people to say goodbye to.


	4. The Loyal One-Dominique

**The Loyal One**

Her favorite color is white.

Her worst trait is her inability to distrust people. She believes in human goodness too much, and it backfires on her.

She's proud of both of her daughters, but her older daughter is so brave and strong and all the best of her without the worst bits that if she had to pick a favorite, she'd pick her.

She gets married twice: once to a boy she met in her fourth year at Hogwarts, and once to the man who saves her from him.

She couldn't stomach returning to Britain after leaving her first husband, so she goes to France, her mother's homeland. She and her daughter spend two years with her Tante Gabrielle. It's during this time that she is most at peace.

She wanted to be a Quidditch player when she was little, but when she realizes how truly terrified she is of heights, she trains to be a commentator instead.

She didn't meet her second husband again until a commentating simulation in Geneva, five years after she moved to France. They just _clicked_ immediately.

She's the first Gryffindor of her generation of Weasleys, and because of this she's always a little ashamed of her inability to make a better life for herself and her daughter without help. (Of course, she also rubbed it in Vicky, Luce, and Mol-Mol's faces when she was Sorted, but still)

It takes her eight of the twenty four months she spends at Tante Gabrielle's to talk to her siblings and her father's side of the family. Her daughter connects instantly with Freddie's daughter and the two quickly become pen pals and best friends.

She dies from a rogue Bludger at the 2094 International Quidditch World Cup. She was 90 at the time and she thinks she lived a good enough life.


	5. The Optimistic One-Lucy

**The Optimistic One**

Her favorite color is sunshine-yellow.

She met her husband on the Express before their first year, and she's ninety percent positive that's when she fell in love with him, too.

She isn't very good at cooking, but she makes a mean penne primavera.

She's Sunshine Girl, but she's also the Daughter Of The Weasley Who Left. She hates both monikers. Her sister and cousins call her Luce, and she doesn't mind (too much). Her husband called her Lucy-Lu and she loved it.

All of her friends expect her to go into professional Quidditch. Her parents expect her to go into the Ministry. Her sister and cousins expect her to spend at least a few months working for Uncle George. She defies them all. Three weeks after she graduates, she applies for the position of Hogwarts Librarian.

Honestly? She'd prefer to have been named after freakin' _Dumbledore _like Al than to have to carry Auntie Muriel's name. She doesn't have the courage to tell Auntie Muriel that (hey, _she's_ not one of the family Gryffindors!), but, to be fair, _everyone_ knows of her opinion on her middle name, and none of _them_ have told Muriel either.

Secretly, she wishes she was in Ravenclaw. Maybe then, her peers wouldn't be surprised by her love of books. Lucy's a reader of fiction, though, and Ravenclaws love to learn. She loves _Stories of Chastity and Grace_ almost as much as she loves her family.

She's a Hufflepuff. After her Sorting ceremony, as per Hufflepuff tradition, Professor Rivers held a start-of-term First-Year-Exclusive slumber party. It was here that she met her life-long best friend: Savannah 'Savvy' Fawley.

Her worst subject in school was Astronomy. Try as she might, Lucy _cannot_ stay awake at night. She's practically useless past ten o'clock. Of course, in the spirit of all things being equal, she is also ready to face the day at six in the morning.

She dies when she's 111. She doesn't much care, but she wishes that she didn't have to get the fatal heart attack right in front of Mol-Mol.


	6. The Funny One-James

**The Funny One**

His favorite color is this weird red-orange that clashes horrifically with both his hair and his eyes.

He and his wife never really _started _dating. When they were in their fourth year, he took her to Hogsmeade four times, and it kinda escalated from there. His parents and in-laws might joke that it's fate, but he prefers to think of it as something that just always was. From the time they were kids, they just gravitated toward each other, and the fact that her dad is his sister's godfather just makes the Longbottom-Potter family closer.

As his mother's son, he's one of Gryffindor's best Chasers. As his father's son, his eyesight has been the pits since he was seven.

Freddie is his favorite cousin, but Roxie is his pseudo sister. He'd do anything for either or both of them.

He just _really likes plants_. He doesn't really know why, but he connects with them the way he never has with people.

He is the only person who gets to tease his brother and sister. They might not like it, but they're his younger siblings. His duty is to make their lives more difficult, but his job is to protect them.

He's actually the best secret keeper in his family. It surprises most people, but he supposes that's why he does it. Proving people wrong has always been one of his favorite things, because it's the prank that does its thing without constant effort.

He's a Gryffindor. He was thrilled, but he didn't ask for any House. He'd endured enough speeches from his aunts, uncles, and cousins to know that your House didn't determine the kind of person you would end up becoming. It all worked out in the end, though: nice house, flexible job hours, bright kids, and the best woman in the world as his wife.

He really wishes that someone had had the decency to whack both of his parents over the head when his mother was pregnant with him. It's not like James Sirius Potter is the worst name they could have come up with (his poor little brother is proof of that), but he dearly wishes his mother hadn't decided that names like Jake or Ben were 'too boring', and that his father had better ideas than historical figures and dead family members (though, really, he'd rather be Evan Fleamont than Ambrosius Oleander).

His death is a bigger deal than he could have dreamed of as a child. 114 years old, surrounded by his kids, his kids' kids, and his grandkids' kids. His wife also receives an Order of Merlin Third Class for both of them, in honor of their progress in the world of herbology.


	7. The Cute One-Fred

**The Cute One**

His favorite color is pink. So what if it's considered a girl color? Pink is _his_ color too.

He falls in love with only one woman in his entire life, and it takes him the better part of five years to convince her family that he won't break her heart.

He's a pretty awesome Chaser, but he's an even better Beater.

Secretly, he thinks he's more like James Potter I than Jay.

His mother and twin sister never let him forget the time he asked his mother why Roxie got a bra and he didn't.

He had an imaginary friend until he was nine. His name was Milo, he was allergic to raspberries, and Roxie always pretended she could see him too. He loves her for that.

He loves WWW, but he's allergic to Dr Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks, which makes it rather difficult to be in the store for a long period of time.

He's a Gryffindor, but he was actually hoping for Ravenclaw, to create some semblance of difference between him and his namesake.

He _really _wishes he wasn't named after Uncle Fred. He doesn't mind his middle name though; Fred Elijah Weasley has a nice ring to it.

He dies when he's 104, from a bad case of dragon pox.


	8. The Musical One-Roxanne

**The Musical One**

Her favorite color is pink, and she rocks the pink streaks she adds to her hair without her parents' knowledge.

Love has never been in her life plan, but she does have six Pygmy Puffs. Sometimes it helps to be the daughter of a joke shop owner, and sometimes your Pygmy Puffs are just _really _fond of each other.

She has heterochromia, so one of her eyes is blue, and the other is amber-gold.

She's allergic to every type of nut there is, but her favorite food is roasted, salted cashews. Go figure.

Her pathway to violin stardom begins when she's seven, and her parents sign her up for violin lessons to keep her out of trouble.

She drops out of Hogwarts when she's fifteen to attend Juilliard. She never regrets it.

She makes it into the New York Philharmonic when she's seventeen, and she's first chair by the time she's nineteen.

She's a Gryffindor until she moves to America.

Although she's best at violin, she's not bad on viola, piano, and, shockingly, harp.

She dies when she's 102, after winning nine Grammys.


	9. The Thoughtful One-Albus

**The Thoughtful One**

His favorite color changes. When he's a kid, it's the glossy brown of his broom. As a teen, it's the strawberry-pink tint of the first potion his sister invents for him (it allows him to see the far-away stars without a telescope). When he's married, though, and his daughters are born, it forever becomes the bottle-green of their eyes.

He could talk forever about the excitable, neon-loving Muggleborn who stole his homework, and then his breakfast, and then his heart, all with debate skills and handkerchiefs with embroidered badgers and eagles.

Everyone is always shocked when they find out that he plays Beater. He understands why, because neither of his parents play that position, but it's always rubbed him wrong when people tell him that he can't, or shouldn't, do something. Rose thinks it's the rebel in him.

He's lactose intolerant, but there are few things in the world that he loves as much as ice cream. His younger daughter says that keeping him away from the chocolate-peanut butter and raspberry double cone with shaved walnuts on top can be a full time job.

Most people think that he's painfully shy. He isn't. In fact, he could talk people's ears off, if encouraged. It isn't introversion that stops him; it's that those 'most people' have none of the interest he has in Astronomy or Quidditch stats from eighty years ago, when compared to today's.

Anyone who hurts his little sister has the fury of hell pointed at them. Well, if hell was three angry older brothers and several more angry cousins. Oh, he knows she can defend herself, but anyone who even tries… well, if they hadn't hurt his baby sister, he'd almost feel bad for them. Almost.

Sometimes he feels like the most below average member of his family. He isn't a gifted Herbologist like Jay, nor an 'Auror beast' like Teddy, nor even a famous inventor like Lily. He's just Al, who likes Astronomy and Quidditch, and who builds a career in academia.

People who only know him from invasive Daily Prophet articles and the mixed Muggle-magical primary school he attended before Hogwarts are always surprised to discover he's a Ravenclaw; the best response to this shock came, unsurprisingly, from his sister: You must not be from around here, because we locals know better than to alienate prodigies.

He spends two years in a rundown, Muggle apartment (that is definitely a health code violation) with the love of his life as they both get their teaching degrees. After that, he writes only about twenty-one total drafts of three Astronomy textbooks, one of which is picked up by the Beauxbatons 'service astronomie' (in the French translation, of course). After that, he applies to be assistant Astronomy professor at Hogwarts, and his career takes off from there.

He dies when he's 114. He never works up the nerve to tell his daughters that he could feel it coming days in advance. They hadn't recovered from their mother's passing, which occurred only months before his own, and neither would quite understand the desperate need he felt to be with her.


	10. The Fiery One-Rose

**The Fiery One**

Her favorite color is silver, like Gran Melinda's hair and Scorpius's eyes.

It takes her about five minutes to ignore her dad's instructions and befriend Scorpius. She does still beat him in every test, though.

She's one of the best Keepers Gryffindor has ever had, but she quits in seventh year to focus on her classes and being Head Girl. She's bored by November.

She and Al are Best Friends Till Death Do They Part.

Rose is passive-aggressive, and Al's the most cynical, sarcastic person who ever existed, so they made more enemies than friends, but they're also sworn pacifists.

Her favorite female cousin is Lily.

It's no secret that she's Uncle Harry's favorite niece, and she thinks it's because she understands him best.

She's the last Gryffindor of her generation.

She's an incredible chess player, second only to her dad (and maybe Lily).

She dies when she's 121. She thinks that, because of all of the uncontrolled magic around them, wandmakers live longer.


	11. The Least Temperamental One-Louis

**The Least Temperamental One**

His favorite color is really pale blue.

He has a wonderful husband and they have an amazing job, and he knows that they wouldn't trade any of it for anything.

Uncle Ron may have converted Vicky to the Cannons, but Auntie Ginny introduced him to the glory of the Harpies. This alone was the reason for most of his and Vicky's fights.

The only girls he'll ever love are his mother and sisters. He loves Lysander with everything in him, though, and that's the most important part.

Even though he, Hugo, and Lily are all the same age, their connection to each other is way stronger than their connection to him. He's a people person, and they're brain people, so they never fought, but they never got along either. Until Hogwarts, he didn't have many opportunities to make friends, but he quickly becomes one of the most popular people in his year.

His middle name is William, which means his initials are the same as the shortened name for The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe: LWW. Lucy never misses an opportunity to tease him about this, and he never misses an opportunity about her freaky similarities to Lucy Pevensie. They have a wonderful friendship. She's absolutely his favorite cousin.

He and Lysander tiptoed around each other for years. When they were in their Sixth Year, Lily and Lorcan got tired of waiting and just locked them in a broom closet. They tried valiantly to ignore each other for almost three hours before giving in. Later, Lily told them that she had never known either of them were that stubborn before.

He's a Hufflepuff. With two sisters, two _very_ different, _very_ confrontational sisters, it's no wonder he's in the fair house.

He doesn't care that Dad was born in England and then spent several years in Egypt, that does _not_ excuse him from singing the French national anthem at the top of his lungs on Bastille Day. And Maman doesn't get excused from singing 'God Save the Queen' on St. George's day just because she's French. He's both French and British, and if he and his sisters have to remember twice the number of holidays, so do their parents.

He died at age 128, and he's happier than perhaps he should be that he broke Auntie Muriel's record.


	12. The Unpredictable One-Hugo

**The Unpredictable One**

He doesn't have a favorite color because he believes that ranking colors is a juvenile pursuit. Also, there's no color that properly describes his wife's eyes.

He and his wife (girlfriend at the time) broke up the summer before seventh year, and didn't get back together until Easter holidays. Lily refused to take sides, since she's best friends with them both.

He's much more like his mother than his father, but he hates being compared to either of them.

Sometimes he feels a little guilty that he doesn't spend more time with Louis, but Louis doesn't understand him the way that Lily does.

His favorite position to play is Keeper, but he's always been in awe of Chasers.

It's his idea to start a broom making company. Not Lily's. No, definitely his.

His superpower is getting lost. It's a good thing he loves learning random facts because he learns a whole lot of them while trying to find the right turn or street.

He's a proud Ravenclaw who's got more backbone than some Gryffindors.

He's completely aware that his mother suggested the middle name of Arthur to placate his father, who was _not_ happy that he was going to be named after a bloke named Victor. He doesn't quite get the why of it all, but, compared to most of his cousins, Hugo Arthur Weasley is really not that bad.

He dies on his 119th birthday, in the spirit of all things being equal.


	13. The Dreaming One-Lily

**The Dreaming One**

Her favorite colors are green and gold. Green to represent her unique identity, and gold to represent her familial identity.

For a long time, she operated under the belief that no one would ever fall in love with her. Eventually, during her fifth year, after getting to know Lorcan Scamander for five years, she falls in love and never stops.

Flying is her first love. She receives a grown-up broom for her fifth birthday (it may seem a little young, but she's a Weasley-Potter and it's tradition), and loses all interest with the ground after that. Her brothers and cousins tease her, saying she has her head in the clouds and her body wrapped around a boomstick more than she has them steady on solid dirt. She always responds that she likes it better that way.

Her first invention is a robot she names WALL⋅E after her favorite Pixar™ movie. It functions like a house elf, but Lily's discomfort for making other living organisms complete work she can easily do herself has never wavered. She loves and respects Kreacher until his death, but never lets him clean her room.

She's a Seeker like her father (and, technically, her mother). She's fearless on the Quidditch pitch, and a bit of a showoff, having a habit of partaking in extremely risky dives and rolls to scare and impress the crowd. Although her dormmates are, in general, not overly fond of her, she is celebrated many times for helping bring home the Quidditch Cup.

She registered her first patent at the age of thirteen, and that was the kickstart that got the ball rolling. She registers over fifty patents over her lifetime, for things as simple as toys and as complicated as specialized Potions equipment, and maintains a rivalry with a Swedish inventor until his death.

She has no talent whatsoever in music. Her singing voice has been compared to dying cats scratching a chalkboard, and she's tone deaf. To be fair, the only cousin who takes an interest in music is Roxie the musical genius, but Lily is her extreme opposite in this regard.

She's the first Potter Slytherin, the first Weasley Slytherin, and the last of her yearmates to be Sorted into the emerald and silver House.

She might be named after heroes, but she's never felt like one. Although Al definitely lost The Name Game (hosted by Harry and Ginny Potter), she feels like she's second place; neither of her namesakes was a Slytherin, nor were they particularly interested in flying or Quidditch, nor did either of them cause unnecessary chaos. So, she really doesn't understand why people titter at her, telling her how much she's like her Nana or Auntie Luna.

To be honest, she isn't really sure how old she is when she dies. She stops celebrating birthdays after Lorcan dies, and she never picks up the habit again. Her oldest's hair has gone completely gray, and she knows she is in either her twelfth or thirteenth decade. She's the closest any of her cousins come to outliving Mol-Mol.


End file.
